Cher journal
by La p'tite Clo
Summary: [ONESHOT ECRIT PAR SHADOW] Saphira en a marre de la vie... Comment vivre dans une maison où personne ne vous aime ? Laissez cette jeune sorcière vous entrainer dans son quotidien...Un journal intime avec une touche d'humour et une larme d'espoir...


Hello !

C'est moi, Shadow de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les notes d'auteur puisque tout est indiqué en bas de cette histoire. Bon, ben je vous laisse à votre lecture (si vous en avez le courage : honnêtement qui sait ce qu'on peut trouver là dedans ?)

_Ciao ! _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Cher Journal,

Cette fois ça y est, j'en ai marre. Je ne supporte plus cette pression alors j'ai décidé d'écrire pour me soulager. Je me présente : moi, Saphira Potter, fille insignifiante du grand Harry Potter et de sa femme Ginny Weasley, 12 ans, deuxième année à Poudlard.

C'est fait, alors maintenant, venons en aux faits.

Hier, dimanche, jour de vacances, je me suis levée toute guillerette à 11h pour ensuite aller sur mon ordinateur (oui, influence de tante Hermione.). Là je suis allée sur MSN discuter avec mes nombreux cousins et cousines. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Ensuite, l'après-midi, j'ai décidé de regarder un film. Une fois fini, je commence à regarder les bonus. Mais, Oh ! Surprise ! Mon adorable sœur, Elisa est venue me réclamer l'ordinateur sous prétexte que c'était à son tour et que moi, j'avais mon autre PC (à ça, j'ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas regarder un film sur l'autre) et qu'elle, elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour avoir les ASPICs !

Non mais je vous jure ! Quel toupet ! Alors, bien évidemment, j'ai été obligée de lui laisser, car c'est moi la petite sœur et que je suis toujours forcée de céder aux exigences des autres !

Franchement, je déteste cette situation ! J'ai été en colère contre elle pendant un petit moment (enfin quand je dis 'petit', c'est 3 heures minimum) et finalement, j'ai commencé à me calmer mais, après, c'est maman qui en a rajouté !

« Ô Saphira, va faire tes devoirs, et patati et patata ! » Alors, non seulement je ne pouvais pas regarder mon film, je devais me plier aux exigences de Sa Majesté Elisa Potter, mais _en plus_ je devais allez faire mes devoirs ?

Alors là, non ! Pas question !

Ils pensent tous que je ne suis qu'un pantin que l'on manipule avec des ficelles ou quoi? Que je n'ai pas de sentiments ? Que je ne suis pas humaine et que je sers seulement à faire tout ce qu'on me dit ? Non ? Ben parfois, j'en ai vraiment l'impression !

Vous devez sûrement vous dire : « Cette fille se prend vraiment pour la Reine et pour la plus triste du Monde. »

Bah peut être, mais chez moi c'est :

- Saphira, va faire ci !

- Saphira, laisse l'ordinateur !

- Saphira, va faire ça !

- Saphira, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais vous devez vous dire aussi que de toute façon, c'est que deux mois par ans, parce que je vais à Poudlard ? Ben non ! Raté ! Parce que ma mère est prof de métamorphose et mes oncles Fred et George travaillent au Chemin de Traverse donc je les vois tout le temps !

Alors là, c'est vraiment pas de chance !

Donc je disais ; je devais aller faire mes devoirs. J'y suis donc allée mais je n'ai (évidemment) fait qu'un devoir sur 14 (à peu près). Puis, j'ai lu un petit peu pour faire croire que je travaillais. Je suis ensuite descendue pour dire à ma mère que c'était bon, j'avais fini.

- Ah ? Tu as fini ? Bien ! Va donc te doucher maintenant !

Me doucher, me doucher, ces mots ont résonnés en moi pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Me doucher ! Soit…J'irai me doucher à la condition qu'après on me laisse faire ce que je veux ! J'en ai marre à la fin ! Quand je vous disais que chez moi c'était : « Saphira fais ci !

Saphira fais ça ! »

Et puis en plus, Saphira. Pourquoi pas Pinocchio pendant qu'on y est, hein ? C'était soit disant un dragon dans un livre que mes parents adoraient ! Alors, je m'appelle Saphira et je suis donc comparée à une dragonne ! Bien ! Alors je vais leur montrer ce que c'est qu'une dragonne. Zut à la fin !

Bon, ma douche : normale jusqu'à ce que je veuille me rincer. Alors là, re-surprise : plus d'eau chaude ! Que de l'eau froide ! Moi, j'adore les douches chaudes, je ne supporte pas les froides et encore moins celles qui sont glacées ! Quand je suis sortie, je leur ai fait leur fête ! À ce qu'il paraît, c'était Élisa qui a pris sa douche en même temps ! Ma sœur je « l'adore », mais elle abuse un peu quand même… Alors je suis allée la voir, patati patata et c'est encore moi qui me suis faite engueulée par les parents car, je cite : « J'accuse ma sœur de choses qu'elle n'a pas faites, et en plus je réveille mon p'tit frère par mes cris ! » Alors là, chapeau ! Encore une fois c'est moi qui prends tout !

J'ai fini par manger en vitesse sans parler à personne, de peur de réveiller Arthur mon p'tit frère ou de me faire encore gronder pour manque de respect ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

« Aller me coucher, aller me coucher, aller me coucher, aller me coucher… » Je n'avais plus que cette idée en tête ! Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis allée me coucher et j'ai lu un bon manga jusqu'à 1h30 ! Ah _ça_, c'est ce que j'appelle le bonheur ! Se retrouver dans de bonnes couettes bien moelleuses avec un bon livre bien palpitant et bien passionnant pour lire jusqu'à l'aube (bon là, c'était pas mon cas, parce que sinon je me serai encore fait gronder), pour ensuite faire la grasse mat' !

Évidemment la grasse mat'…Elle m'est passée sous le nez. Je me suis fait réveiller à _sept heures_ par Émilie (une autre de mes sœurs : elle a un an, non pardon onze mois et quatre jours).

Je vous explique : Émilie, elle crie très fort et très haut dès qu'elle a un problème (exemples : quand elle se réveille, quand elle a faim, quand elle a envie d'aller aux WC etcetera…ce qui arrive très souvent.) Donc je me suis faite réveiller par ma 'charmante' sœur et j'étais, comment dire ? Assez énervée ! Puis c'est ma mère qui est rentrée… « Saphira, lève toi, tu dois aller à tes cours supplémentaires de vacances ! »

Eh oui ! En plus, j'avais _complètement_ oublié ! Bon ben, quand il faut y'aller…Je mange (qui a dit comme un zombie ?) tranquillement, puis je monte m'habiller, quand je vois que _mes_ vêtements ont disparu…

- Maman !

- Oui ?

- Ou t'as mis mes vêtements ?

- Bah, je les ai donnés à Hermione !

- À _Hermione _!

- Ben oui, elle doit les laver…

- Mais, ils sont pas sales ! Je ne les ai portés qu'hier…

- Tant pis alors, désolée, je ne savais pas !

Ouais ouais…Elle ne savait pas ! Mon œil qu'elle savait pas ! Je vais devoir me trouver d'autres vêtements alors. C'est bien ma veine ! À peine commencée, que ma journée est déjà un enfer ! Bon, j'ai quand même fini par en trouver mais ils sont nettement moins biens que les autres…D'un air morose (Mais _qui_ a dit que j'étais _toujours_ morose ?), je suis allée à mon cours, mais quand je suis arrivée, mes 'copains' m'ont appris que la prof n'était pas là ! Alors là, je me suis dit, peut être que finalement ma journée va bien se passer ! _Grave_ erreur ! Je l'ai compris en rentrant ! Je suis entrée tranquillement et j'ai dit à maman :

- Coucou !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? (Je ne vous dis pas l'accueil !)

- La prof est pas là !

- Ah ok…Tu vas donc en profiter pour ranger ta chambre !

C'est _là_ que j'ai compris que finalement ma journée allait être horrible…Je vous explique : ma chambre, c'est le bordel même ! Y'a pas d'endroit plus bordélique ! Moi, il y a mes livres de classe partout, mes peluches, mes vêtements etcetera…Si bien qu'on ne voit même plus le sol ! Enfin, quasiment plus. Le pire, c'est que je le fais exprès parce que j'adore cet univers-là : l'univers bordélique, _mon_ univers bordélique ! Alors quand je dois le ranger, c'est l'enfer… En plus, elle a rajouté :

- Et tu tries ce que tu veux garder et ce que tu ne veux pas garder !

Ça a été le coup fatal ! Ranger mais _en plus_ trier ! Alors là…Ma journée a vraiment été fichue ! Mais ce coup-ci, je ne me suis pas laissée faire ! J'ai fait un caprice à ma façon…Je lui ai crié dessus, et puis j'ai pleuré (mais ça j'ai pas fait exprès) et patati et patata ! Du coup, elle a laissé tomber pour une heure…seulement une heure…Quand j'avais fini, j'étais morte, ratatinée, exténuée et plus que tout, J'EN AVAIT MARRE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE VIE !

Désolée chers lecteurs, mais c'est le seul terme qui me soit venu à l'esprit…

Non mais je vous jure…Chez moi, c'est tous les jours comme ça ! Vous n'imaginez même pas l'enfer…

Tout le monde pense que je suis vachement heureuse : je suis riche, j'ai pleins de frères et sœurs avec lesquels je peux m'amuser, des parents censés êtres aimants…Sauf quelques petits problèmes : mes frères et sœurs m'énervent tous ; les grands font que me crier dessus, ils s'amusent avec mes nerfs (surtout Elisa) et les petits pleurent _tout le temps_, font que des bêtises et évidemment, c'est toujours _moi_ qui doit les réparer et c'est toujours _moi_ qui me fait disputer à cause d'eux, parce que soi-disant je suis responsable d'eux ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle famille de ploucs ! Mes parents : tu parles…Ils ont tellement d'enfants (même nous, nous ne savons pas combien nous sommes) qu'ils ne s'occupent _d'aucun_ de nous ! Ou plutôt, ils font que nous hurler dessus…enfin _me_ hurler dessus…

Voilà Cher Journal, j'ai terminé…

Je n'écrirai plus jamais rien sur ces pages blanches.

Si jamais ce journal tombe entre les mains d'une personne, qu'il en prenne de la graine !

S'il ou elle est enfant unique et passe sa vie à s'ennuyer et à rêver de frères et sœurs, qu'il se dise qu'il y a des gens qui en ont et qui le regrettent profondément.

S'il n'est pas enfant unique mais qu'il en a marre de ses frères et sœurs, qu'il se dise qu'il y en a d'autres qui ont encore plus marre des leurs.

Si vous trouvez votre vie merdique, dites-vous que comparée à celles d'autres personnes, elle ressemble à un conte de fée (en moins nunuche).

Dites-vous aussi que la suite de votre vie pourra s'améliorer, prendre un tournant heureux, avec pleins d'amis géniaux sur qui on peut compter qui formera comme une deuxième famille, l'âme sœur qui apparaîtra au détour d'une rue…Continuez d'espérer, inventez-vous des histoires pleines de joie si besoin est, mais surtout, surtout, ne laissez pas les ténèbres vous envahir…

Saphira Potter, une fille qui en a vraiment marre de la vie mais qui continue d'espérer...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà !

C'était mon deuxième one-shot ! J'en ai écrit une bonne partie un jour où j'étais particulièrement en colère contre ma sœur. Je vous assure qu'écrire quand on est en colère, en aggravant exagérément la situation, ça calme complètement (en tous cas, c'est ce que ça me fait.) La deuxième partie qui commence à « quand j'avais fini, j'étais morte » je l'ai écrit plusieurs mois plus tard et je la trouve beaucoup, beaucoup moins bien que le reste mais bon…je voulais le finir, ce one-shot…

J'espère qu'il vous a plu au moins un tout petit peu et pour avoir des réponses rien de tel que des REVIEWS !

Je ferai peut être un RAR si j'estime on me pose des questions et/ou si j'estime avoir assez de reviews !

Bon ben, Shadow (moi en l'occurrence) vous fait de gros kissoux et vous dit A LA PROCHAINE !

(Et bien évidemment, un GRAND ENORME PHENOMENAL EXTRAORDINAIRE merci à ma chère Sandrounette adorée qui a encore la bonté de me corriger et de me poster)


End file.
